Tempus Inversus
by Rose d'Epine
Summary: UA/OS: Harry et Ron ont été arrêtés au ministère sans avoir pu récupérer le médaillon de serpentard. Hermione, désormais seule choisit de faire confiance à Kreattur qui dit avoir une solution en la personne du portrait de Regulus Black. Pourtant, les choses ne se déroulent pas comme prévu. Hermione aurait-t-elle été dupé par ce dernier ? Ou étais-ce un simple accident magique ?


**Pour l'instant, ça sera un OS, je ne sais pas si je ferais une fanfic complète, déjà parce que j'ai une autre histoire en cour mais ensuite parce que le manque de générosité des lecteurs me choquent de plus en plus. Je constate que beaucoup d'histoires atteignent un très grand nombre de vues mais avec un nombre de reviews inférieures, très inférieures. On écrit peut être pour notre plaisir mais nous ne sommes pas des machines à disposition des lecteurs invisibles, la fanfic c'est avant tout un échange entre auteur et lecteur, si vous ne comprenez pas ce concept alors je ne sais pas quoi faire pour vous, je peux vous dire qu'avec ce genre de mentalité, le monde de la fanfic va tout simplement disparaître. Ne venez pas vous plaindre si des auteurs abandonnent prématurément leur fanfic ou si d'autres auteurs avec de superbes idées ne posteront plus rien.**

**Voilà c'était mon coup de gueule du jour.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

La mission au ministère de la magie s'était soldée en catastrophe, Hermione au bord des larmes rentra au Squard Grimmaud désespérée et plus seule que jamais. Ils n'avaient pas réussit à récupérer le médaillon, Ron et Harry avaient été capturé et dieux seul sait ce qui adviendrait d'eux. En songeant à ses deux amis entre les mains des détraqueurs, le cœur d'Hermione se serra. La jeune sorcière fut accueillit par Kreattur qui apprenant la nouvelle de la capture de son nouveau maître, fondit en larme. Hermione compatissait pour ce jeune elfe, il n'avait pas toujours fait preuve d'amabilité envers elle mais il n'avait pas eu une vie facile. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Hermione se sentait impuissante, peu importe le nombre d'ouvrage qu'elle avait lu ou son intelligence rien ne pouvait l'aider.

« Miss, Kreattur peut vous aidez ! s'exclama le vieil elfe

- - J'en doute, répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire triste.

- - Si, suivez-moi, Kreatur va vous montrez un secret », fit l'elfe en quittant le salon.

Curieuse, Hermione le suivit, elle doutait que Kreattur pouvait lui être d'une quelconque aide, mais à ce stade elle ne pouvait même plus penser avec lucidité. En compagnie de l'elfe, Hermione parcouru la demeure austère des Black. Elle dégageait une atmosphère sinistre et triste, il faut dire que cette famille a connu un triste destin. Finalement l'elfe la conduisit vers l'escalier qui grinçait à chaun de leur pas. Hermione pouvait voir les portraits de des différents membres de la famille Black l'observait avec curiosité.

« Par ici miss »

Kreattur s'était arrêté devant une étagère qui meublait le couloir, d'un claquement de ses doigts, l'étagère se souleva et coulissa sur le côté. Il ne restait qu'une entrée sombre. Hermione lança un regard étonné auquel Kreattur répondit.

« Kreattur ne pouvait pas laisser cette traître à son sang détruire tout l'héritage des Black », dit Kreattur d'une voie tremblante.

Il invita Hermione a entré, dans un premier temps méfiante, la jeune sorcière choisit finalement de faire confiance à Kreattur. Dans un premier temps, il faisait tellement sombre qu'Hermione ne voyait rien du tout, jusqu'à ce que des lumières s'allument brutalement la faisant sursauter. Elle pu alors distinguée un table sur laquelle était entassée des centaines de livres et un portrait au centre de la pièce. En s'approchant de plus près, Hermione découvrit que dans le portrait semblait reposer un jeune garçon d'à peine 18 ans mais qui possédait une ressemblance frappante avec Sirius. Il était peut être un peu moins beau, Hermione ne saurait dire si c'était à cause de l'expression de son visage, si froide. Sirius à côté était plus souriant, plus ouvert et plus sympathique.

« C'est le jeune maître Regulus, mais il ne parle jamais… jamais mais peut être que vous y arriverez », fit Kreattur.

Incertaine, Hermione s'avança vers le portrait. Effectivement, le personnage du portrait semblait amorphe, incapable de bouger, comme ses portraits moldus. Hermione savait que la magie d'un portrait dépendait de la compétence du sorcier qui l'avait peint. Pourtant la famille Black était riche et puissante, il était impossible que le peintre de ce portrait soit incompétent.

« Pourquoi nous l'avoir caché, Kreattur ?

- - Si mon ancien maître l'avait vu, il l'aurait détruit, il détestait son jeune frère plus brillant et intelligent que lui, il était jaloux », cracha l'elfe furieux.

Hermione hocha la tête, Harry lui avait dit que Sirius ne portait pas Regulus dans son cœur car ce dernier s'était engagé dans les mangemorts avant d'y renoncer. Aux yeux de Sirius, Regulus était un lâche, une marionnette de sa famille qui ne pouvait se faire sa propre opinion. Mais Harry, Ron et Hermione connaissaient le fin mot de l'histoire au sujet de Regulus et il était bien dommage que Sirius soit mort en pensant que son frère était un lâche.

"Mr Black ?" murmura doucement Hermione.

Regulus Black au centre de son portrait restait toujours aussi immobile. Etais-ce un portrait magique ?

« Mr Black, je suis désolée de vous dérangez, c'est au sujet du médaillon… de l'horcruxe… »

La jeune fille cru voir les yeux du portrait de Regulus se plissaient.

« Nous avons essayé de le récupérer mais mes amis se sont fait arrêtés, j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y est pas de solutions. Je sais pourquoi vous avez sacrifié votre vie et Kreattur semble penser que vous pouvez m'aider mais je…. »

Hermione ne pu finir son explication et fondit en larme. Voilà qu'elle confiait ses soucis à un portrait, que pouvait-il faire de toute façon ? La jeune sorcière se rappelait de sa troisième année quand elle se confiait à Hagrid. Mais dans ce cas précis un portrait ne pouvait être un ami ou un confident. C'était malsain.

« Cesse donc de pleurer », siffla la voie de Regulus.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de surprise, le portrait de Regulus l'a foudroyait littéralement du regard.

« Vous pa.. parlez ?

- - Bien sûre que je parle. Que croyez-vous ? Que mes parents ont fait appel à un peintre moldu pour faire mon portrait ? »

La voix de Regulus transpirait de mépris, Hermione fronça des sourcils, Regulus avait peut être retourné sa veste mais conservait visiblement certains idéaux.

« Il y a peut être une solution à votre problème dans ses bouquins », continua froidement le portrait de Regulus.

Hermione se tourna vers la table, il y a tellement de bouquins qu'elle en aurait pour plusieurs jours si elle voulait trouver une solution. S'il y avait une solution, Hermione restait sceptique par rapport au niveau de confiance qu'elle devait accordée à un portrait.

« Il y a livre marron sans titre avec sur sa couverture un sablier, trouve-le », ordonna Regulus d'une voie impérieuse.

Hermione, bien que peu joyeuse par rapport à la façon dont Regulus s'adressait à elle, ce ton impérieux qu'il prenait ne lui plaisait pas.

« Kreattur est tellement ravi de voir le maître parler », s'exclama l'elfe d'une voie émue.

Hermione pu voir l'ombre d'un sourire se dessinait sur le portrait de Regulus, mais aucune réponse. Bizarrement Hermione était tout de même contente. Un éminent sang pur qui se conduisait de façon très humaine avec son elfe de maison était rare, très rare. Même Sirius n'avait jamais eu une haute estime de Kreattur.

Enfin, Hermione trouva le livre qui correspondait à la description que lui en avait faite Regulus. Le livre en question, était en très bonne état.

« Je l'ai trouvé.

- - Bien, maintenant, il va falloir être prudent…. »

Hermione remarqua quelque chose d'étrange sur ce livre. Toutes les pages étaient blanches.

« Il n'y a pas de sort de protection pour ce livre, l'informa Regulus, il s'agissait d'éviter qu'il attire trop l'attention. Ma famille a récupéré beaucoup d'ouvrages au cour des siècles, certains sont très dangereux et traite de magie noir.

- Est-ce le cas de celui-ci ?

- Il n'y a pas de magie noire, tout dépend de la façon dont tu fais usage de la magie. Ce livre ne contient qu'une formule, une formule très puissante qui a été perdue. Cette formule a servie à mettre au point les retourneurs de temps.

Hermione buvait les paroles de Regulus, elle avait elle-même de grandes connaissances sur les retourneurs de temps puisqu'elle en avait utilisé un au cour de sa troisième année. Mais l'apparition des retourneurs de temps suscitaient nombre de débats chez les historiens sorciers. Personne ne savaient la façon dont ils ont été conçu, qui les avait mis en place et comment ont-ils été diffusé. Bien que l'hypothèse qu'un sorcier chinois ait été à l'origine de cette création semble la plus acceptée.

Hermione ouvrit le livre et chercha calmement la formule. C'était fastidieux, le livre faisait près de 500 pages et celles-ci étaient si fines et fragiles. Depuis son portrait, Regulus lui adressait un sourire narquois, il savait probablement à quel page se trouvait la formule mais n'avait aucune envie de faciliter la tâche d'Hermione. Au bout de quelques heures, Hermione trouva la formule. En vérité, elle avait dû passer dessus plusieurs fois sans la voir, cette dernière était écrite à l'encre jaune tellement claire qu'elle s'accordait très bien à la texture blanche des pages. La seule chose qui la trahissait était des petites nuances de rouge dans la formule.

« Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt, fit Regulus d'une voie ennuyée.

- - Un peu d'aide aurait été la bienvenue…

- - Vous n'avait rien demandé, remarqua sournoisement Regulus.

- - Bon, j'ai la formule, que dois-je en faire ? demanda Hermione ne préférant pas entrer en conflit avec le jeune Black.

- - Ce n'est pas une formule si complexe que ça, mais elle très dangereuse. Les termes en latin doivent être prononcés de façon très claire et tu dois absolument tenir ta baguette sur la formule lorsque tu la récite.

- - C'est tout ? Comment choisir la période à laquelle je veux revenir ?

- - Il suffit d'y penser très fort, de visualiser ce qui s'est passé. »

Hermione prit une inspiration, cette histoire lui paraissait bizarre, mais elle n'avait pas de retourneurs de temps sous la main. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Regulus. Ce dernier la regardait d'un air curieux, sans doute parce que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un utilisait cette formule. La formule paraissait bizarre aux yeux d'Hermione qui connaissait un peu le latin mais finalement se décida à prendre le risque. Qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Elle posa sa baguette sur la formule écrite et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur le moment où elle voulait revenir. Elle récita la formule dans un latin parfait.

**_« Tempus inversus fatum nomen Rex »_**

Au bout d'un moment ne sentant rien du tout, la jeune sorcière ouvrit les yeux. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que tous ce qui l'entourait avait disparu, non seulement Kreattur mais aussi le portrait de Regulus et la petite pile de livres. Il ne restait rien à part les lumières. Le cœur d'Hermione battant la chamade, elle tenta lentement de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. De ce qu'elle savait, ça faisait longtemps que Kreattur conservait des objets ici, depuis l'arrivée de Mrs Weasley. Logiquement même si elle avait remonté le temps de quelques heures ou de quelques jours, la pièce n'aurait pas dû changer ainsi. Habituée aux situations périlleuses, Hermione se dirigea vers la sortie du lieu secret. Avec un _alohomora_, elle fit coulissait la porte du passage secret. Une fois dans le couloir, elle fut choquée. Elle pouvait entendre un brouhaha venant du rez-de-chaussée ainsi que des éclats de rire joyeux. Les mains d'Hermione se crispèrent sur sa baguette, tandis qu'elle avançait doucement. Inquiète, la jeune sorcière s'appliqua un sortilège de désillusion, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir la cape d'Harry sous la main. Prudemment, Hermione descendit les escaliers. Elle remarqua alors que l'atmosphère du manoir semblait différente, plus vivante. Regardant aux alentour, tout était impeccablement propre, rien à voir avec la vieille demeure sinistre poussiéreuse qu'elle avait connu.

Square Grimmaud n'avait jamais paru aussi vivant, une dizaine de sorciers se tenaient dans l'entrée, Hermione ne préférant pas s'attardait se dirigea vers la tapisserie de la famille des Black. Traversant sans aucun bruit le salon transformé en salle de réception pour une quelconque occasion, Hermione atteignit enfin son objectif. La tapisserie des Black n'avait pas changé, à part qu'elle paraissait moins poussiéreuse. Cependant quelque chose la choqua : selon la tapisserie, Walburga, Orion et Regulus Black étaient toujours vivant. Or, ce n'était en principe pas le cas, du moins pas à son époque réalisa Hermione en prenant conscience de ce qui s'était passé.

Pourtant, elle ne s'était pas trompée dans la prononciation de la formule, elle avait suivit les indications du portrait de Regulus.

_Regulus il devait savoir d'une manière ou d'une autre, songea Hermione._

La jeune fille sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit les invités entrer dans la salle de réception. Ne préférant pas se faire remarquer, elle resta cacher vers la tapisserie des Black écoutant attentivement ce qui se passait.

« Enfin une descendance, depuis le temps que j'attendais ça, fit une voie aigüe qu'Hermione ne reconnaissait pas.

- - Ma chère Druella, je suis tellement heureuse de la grossesse de Bella. Espérons que cet héritier face honneur à son sang et à son rang, répondit une voie grave.

- - Avec Bella, je n'ai pas d'inquiétude, cet héritier sera digne des Black. Et vous ma chère, avez-vous trouvé une épouse convenable au jeune Regulus ?

- - Pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Malheureusement, les femmes sang pur de nos jours savent de moins en moins tenir leur rang.

- - Ne m'en parlez pas, si elles n'étaient pas sang pur certaines pourraient être de vrai catin de bas étage. Mais je suis sûre que le jeune Regulus saura faire le bon choix, il n'est pas comme.. comme _lui. »_

Hermione cessa d'écouter la conversation, analysant les informations reçues. De toute évidence, elle avait atterrit dans les années 70. Ensuite, il semblerait que Bellatrix ait été enceinte ce qui était assez étrange car à son époque, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un quelconque héritier Lestrange.

« Il s'appellera Orphé…

- - Très bon choix, la naissance est pour quand ?

- - Dans deux semaines… »

Un brouhaha s'élevait empêchant Hermione de se concentrait sur ce que disait Druella et Walburga. Elle réussit à écouter quelques morceaux de conversations.

« Une jolie sang pur et un bel héritier voilà ce qu'il te faut Regulus.

- - Oui père mais… »

« Une vrai pondeuse cette Weasley…

- - Et en plus ils sont pauvres mais ne peuvent s'empêcher de faire des enfants… »

La panique montait en Hermione, non seulement elle était à une époque dans laquelle elle ne connaissait personne mais dans une maison remplit de potentiels ennemis. La jeune sorcière était sûre d'une chose, Regulus Black était la clé de sa présence à cette époque mais elle ne pouvait l'aborder dans sa propre maison. Que penserait-il ? Qu'elle était probablement une folle. Elle avait besoin de connaître la date exacte de son époque et de mettre au point un plan…

_Mais quel plan ? Je n'ai aucun moyen d'agir seule._

Choisissant de quitter discrètement le manoir des Black, Hermione s'élança dehors… seule et face à une époque inconnue.


End file.
